


No puedo entender algo así

by LadyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arriba Arthur maduro y medio pirata, Arriba Francia nenita, M/M, Se necesitan, Un romance que tiene como 200 años y sigue igual de perro, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Holanda y su hermana están bajo el ala de Francia, por lo que el joven Vincent pasa mucho tiempo cuestionándose sobre la hermosa sonrisa que adorna los labios del mayor y el por qué sigue ahí cuando sólo pareciera que Arthur le hiere cada vez que llega en las noches al castillo.





	No puedo entender algo así

**Author's Note:**

> Todo está narrado desde el foco de Vincent, más no se narra en primera persona.

Arlado de un sublime castillo de piedra, existía un jardín de soberbios tulipanes que iban desde colores amarillentos hasta suaves rojizos. En aquel majestuoso lugar, un joven rubio de cómico peinado en punta y ojos oliva, observaba con admiración y serenidad la vista que aquel edén le proporcionaba.

\--Bonjour, Vince.- Le llamó por detrás aquel hombre de porte delgado y cabello rubio, atado con una simple coleta de caballo- ¿Sigues observando a los tulipanes? ¿Estas esperando que cierren sus pétalos?- Le preguntó amablemente al pequeño, obsequiándole esa sincera sonrisa de afecto que nunca desaparecía de sus labios.

\--Me gusta verlas cerrar. Aunque prefiero verlas florecer.- Contestó sin pensárselo mucho. Él verdaderamente amaba aquellas flores, tal vez, tanto como a él.

\--Eso es tierno de tu parte.

\--No me llames tierno, estúpido francés.- Articuló avergonzado, más eso hizo fruncir un poco el ceño al mayor.

\--¿Qué es ese tipo de lenguaje tan vulgar, Vincent?- Cuestionó extrañado ante su comportamiento.

\--Perdón Francis...- Se retractó el menor, bajando la mirada ante el gesto del contrario-. Pero en mi defensa, oí a Arthur maldecir así.- Comentó al final, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones bajo esos ojos brillantes que cegaban un poco a su protector. Realmente el holandés tenía la intención de que peleen, a Arthur no le agradaba Vincent y a él no le agradaba para nada el cruel inglés.

\--...Luego hablaré con él.- Suspiró desganado Francis para luego sentarse y palmear la tierra, haciéndole un ademán al pequeño para que se acomodara a su lado.

\--¿Qué haces? Mancharas tus vestimentas.- Cuestionó asombrado por su acción.

\--Eso no importa, tan sólo siéntate conmigo.- Le ordenó con aquel amable gesto en sus rosados labios, llevando su mano al brazo del menor, haciendo que este acatara sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio entre ellos, pero él no dudó en preguntar aquello que tanto le sorprendía de aquel rubio de hermosos ojos celestes:— ¿No te cansa de sonreír?

\--¿Qué?- Aquello lo sorprendió, pero no encontró un por qué se lo cuestionaba con aquellos acusadores ojos-. No, claro que no, Vince. Mientras este feliz ¿Por qué habría de dejar de sonreír?

\--No mientas, sabes a lo que me refiero...- Sus labios se fruncieron y sus pupilas olivas se cristalizaron, temiendo en sus siguientes palabras, indeciso de si aquello era lo correcto, pero no lo entendía y aquello parecía realmente doler-. C-cuando viene Arthur y te trata como basura y tú tan sólo... te quedas en silencio sonriendo... ¿Por qué le dejas hacerte eso?- Sus ojos divagaron hasta los contrarios, encontrándose con una indefensa imagen de aquel hermoso francés en silencio, procesando lo que había salido de su querido pequeño. No pudiendo evitar extender sus brazos y capturarlo en un fuerte abrazo, para que este no pudiera ver su destruida expresión.

 

\--Perdóname.- Susurró con una forzada risilla-. No sabía que escuchabas y menos que observabas esas tontas escenas. No volverán a ocurrir Vincent, lo prometo.- Aun sí el tono sonaba convincente, él podía sentir la tristeza en ese cálido abrazo-. Arthur, tan sólo es así por el alcohol... No es su culpa, así que no le tomes importancia, dulzura.- Sus susurros eran más apagados, desvelando en esa entrecortada voz que sus ojos ya no habían podido aguantar la presión de las lágrimas.

El joven holandés se guardó sus palabras y acarició la espalda del más grande. Verdaderamente odiaba al inglés por causar que aquel corazón se agrietara.

…  
  
Habían pasado unos días de aquel suceso que estrechó la relación de ambos países y Vincent yacía en su alcoba, leyendo unos cuantos escritos de quienes habían sido los Francos Salios, inspirándose en las escenas que explayaban con aquel antiguo idioma que el mismo estaba adoptando como propio. Se encontraba emocionado con aquellos textos de conquistas, más un ruido contundente se hizo presente viniendo por el pasillo. Vio que su hermana estaba en un profundo sueño relacionado con comida –por lo que se oía balbucear- así que decidió ir por su cuenta. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido con las viejas bisagras y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la extensa escalera; las cuales bajó con sumo cuidado ante la madera que rechinaba bajo suyo, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios bajos que se sobresaltó al lograr oír la alterada voz de Arthur.

\--¿¡Me debes estar jodiendo?!

\--¿Tú crees que jugaría con algo así?

Vincent apuró su paso, bajando hasta el recibidor en donde se ocultó atrás de la pared que separaba la sala, oyendo en silencio la discusión, preparado por sí algo malo sucedía.

\--¡¿Por un maldito niñato, que tal vez ni se vuelva país?!

\--Ya baja la voz, Inglaterra.- Ordenó sin aumentar su tono, dejando que el tenso ambiente se silenciara por unos segundos, dejando un mal sabor de boca en Vincent, el cual se asomó y pudo apreciar con temor la mirada de rabia y dolor que se encontraba en las verdes pupilas de Arthur.

\--¿Así que directamente quieres cortar todo vínculo?- Su voz era ácida y a su vez, una clara advertencia de que no le iba a ser nada fácil deshacerse de él-. De acuerdo, está bien, podrás echarme cuanto gustes... Pero será a MI modo.

Arthur se movió bruscamente hacía él y derribó sin mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo del mayor, cayendo por consiguiente ambos en el duro suelo de madera. Francis intentó tener una mínima oportunidad de zafarse de su agarre, más Arthur le ganaba en fuerza en aquel momento, teniendo a su favor no sólo la posición si no la voluntad que Francis no tenía en aquel instante.

Vincent yacía paralizado tras la pared, no pudiendo mover ningún musculo por el miedo que l producía la situación. Ver a Arthur como un depredador, le había oprimido el corazón, pues bien sabía que no era la primera vez que él lo violentaba, más sí la primera que lo presenciaba. Mientras se mantenía de oculto en su estado de shock, vio como Arthur tomó las delgadas muñecas del contrario y las mantuvo apretadas, arriba de su cabeza, imposibilitándole el movimiento al mismo tiempo con ambas piernas.

Entonces, nuevamente el silencio dominó la escena y Arthur, con aquella presión en el pecho se quedó mirando esas profundas pupilas celestes que tanto amaba, que tanto lo desesperaban, aquellas pupilas que querían no ser más presenciadas por él. Que querían alejarlo de su calor. Su entrecejo se frunció por el dolor de aquel sentimiento y con ello, su agarre se pronunció, causando que fuera doloroso para Francis. Este quería exigir que le dejara de una vez, pero antes de lograrlo fue callado por un par de labios que exclamaban con desesperación aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban destruyendo en el interior.

Los músculos del joven holandés se destensaron al comprender que él no lo haría, bien sabía que Arthur amaba más que a nadie a Francis y él, por mucho que le doliera, compartía el mismo sentimiento... ambos se amaban con fervor pero no era sano.

Francis se preocupaba por él, sin importar qué, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por él, tratándolo con la mayor dulzura que sus gestos podían expresar. Arthur por su parte era posesivo, demasiado celoso por aquellos que se acercaban con simpatía a lo que él decía que era “suyo”. Eso podría ser tierno a principios pero nada de eso sonaba de esa manera cuando uno sabía que llegaba borracho al castillo francés, esparciendo en el ambiente aquel aroma a perfume de mujer, piropeando a las criadas del recinto, para luego echar a quien estuviera presente, sólo para desquitarse a violentos gritos contra Francis, quien tan sólo se quedaba mirándolo con una tonta sonrisa intentando de una u otra forma calmarlo, terminando en muchas veces con una bofetada de la mano del inglés.

Vincent echaba humos por sentirse tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por quien tanto quería. Pero aun sí pudiera hacerlo ¿realmente sería adecuado meterse en medio? Se cruzó de brazos y siguió vigilando la escena, más el corazón se le apretó cuando pudo ver como aquellos ojos se presionaban con doloroso esfuerzo, para que las lágrimas no escaparan. Más Arthur lo notó a los pocos segundos, el temblar de sus labios se lo había advertido.

\--¿Francis?...- Le llamó en un murmullo, causando que aquellos ojos se abrieran, desvelando como aquellas pupilas estaban brillos por las lágrimas que descendían una tras otra sin parar.

Entonces aquel cuerpo que se hallaba cernido contra el otro, tembló al ver como el francés rompía en llanto como un niño, pidiéndole entre sollozos y balbuceos que se alejara de él.

Arthur lo miró por unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón romper al ver lo que había causado, sintiéndose desbastado por todo, pasó sus brazos con lentitud tras su cuerpo, posando sus manos con cuidado para no asustarlo:--. Perdóname... de verdad perdóname...- Ahora era él quien contenía sus lágrimas con sobreesfuerzo para mantener su dicción-. Por favor Francis... no me alejes de tu vida...- Más no lo podía conseguir, aquello le partía, estaba desesperado y aquel patético ruego era un mero intento de apaciguar sus propias lágrimas.

\--Arthur...- Sollozó el francés al oír su voz partir, él podría estar destruido pero no podía soportarlo, no podía ver como aquel hombre que vio prácticamente crecer, se volvía de nuevo aquel ser indefenso que encontró hace tanto tiempo en aquel bosque encantado, no podía soltarlo por más que quería-. No llores, por favor.- Le pidió con aquella sedosa y amable voz, deslizando sus manos por su cabello, intentando acallar sus propias lágrimas para que el contrario le copiara. Causando que el corazón del inglés doliera aún más por su egoísmo, pero al fin de cuenta, dejándose reconfortar por aquellas suaves manos que por más sangre que tuvieran, seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días.

Vincent se alejó entonces de allí, regresando lentamente a su alcoba. Encontrándose a sí mismo en un dilema al no saber si se encontraba fascinado o indignado por aquella enfermante relación.

\--No lo entiendo...- Murmuró Vincent antes de volver al interior de su alcoba.


End file.
